Isostatic pressing is mostly used in metallurgy. As a rule metal compression molds are used which are loaded, by means of more or less complex feed lines and tools, with compressed oil and silicone grease. Isostatic hot and cold presses are known. Where explosive bodies have been made, the isostatic pressing has been of the cold mode, especially for pre-fabrication and for the making of precision primers for special weapons systems.